


Picnic

by BuchananBarnes_107



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 1900s, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Hate, Love, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Poor Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Whore steve, rich Steve Rogers, rich tony stark, worker bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananBarnes_107/pseuds/BuchananBarnes_107
Summary: Bucky Barnes has no money, no qualifications and hasn't got anything to live for. Upon his father dying Bucky sets out to find work. He hears about a job that is going at Stark Estate and that Tony Stark wants to hire men to build his sweetheart a barn. Bucky has a hard time keeping jobs, he either looses his temper or he looses himself in someone else. But this time is different Bucky needs to keep his shit together in order to survive and hopes that nothing will distraction him from his wage.Au set in the 1900sbased loosly on Picnic 2013 (broadway that Sebastian Stan was in)Water for elephantsThe Notebook.





	Picnic

My father was dead. That I was sure of. His cold body lying tormented on the floor boards of our small home. A home that wasn’t a home for me. It hadn’t been a home for a long time. My father’s death wasn’t a big surprise and to be honest it was a relief to walk into the house and be welcomed to a dead body. My father had always had a problem with leaving the bottle alone, he couldn’t keep off the stuff. His entire life was filled with liquor.

I walked around the table that my father was lay on, his body was white and by the looks of it had been dead for a couple of days. Flies flew around him, some landing on him and walking all over his face and into his mouth. I didn’t touch him as I approached, I just studied with my eyes and judged him for letting himself get so low.

I sat down at the table near my father head and looked down at his cold face, his eyes were open and it looked like he was day dreaming while looking at the broken roof above us. My father wasn’t a great man, but then again whose is. He drank, he smoked and he gambled. To me he wasn’t my father, maybe my old man but never someone that I looked up to. My father never always drank, when I was a child and my mother was around I can remember a great man, a man that I thought I wanted to be, someone that I could follow.

Once my mother died, my father turned cruel, desperate and he acted like I wasn’t even in the house anymore. He spent his days drinking and working, he got fired from so many jobs that I can remember and he spent his nights either hitting me or bringing a whore home.   I must have sat there for a good half of the day.

 

I decided to head south, along the tracks to find work. I had been fired from my last job for getting involved with a pretty lady, it never occurred to me that my bosses daughter would be the only female around a bunch of men during the working day, her father caught us both in the back of his car. I was too busy running like hell as her father shouted “I am going to kill you for this boy”

I walked for days on the tracks, my jeans sticking to me and my feet starting to hurt in my cowboy boots. My father always said a man isn’t anything without his boots and that was the only good knowledge he ever taught me. As my mind drifted from different jobs that I could try, I hear a train coming from the distance behind me. I stop dead on the track and the sound of crickets and wildlife fills my ears. I wait a moment, believing that god had sent the train to me. It appears around the corner of the trees in the forest. Its wheels racing and screaming at me. I move quickly off the track and wait for it the first carriage to pass me by. My feet spring to action as I chase the train cabin with an open door, I run as fast as I can go and I can run pretty fast. It doesn’t take me long and within three minutes I am up and on the train. I settle inside, grateful that I can rest for a while before the train stops. I take a breath in and calm myself down the best way I can. Just as my breathing calms, I feel two hands grabbing onto my pale, dirty shirt. I am being thrown up against the cabin walls.

 “Who the bloody hell gave you the right to get on this train” a loud deep voice said, his hands into fists as my shirt creased up in his hand.

 “Who gave you the right to put your hands on me” I responded hitting the guys wrists with my hands.

I couldn’t really make out what the guy looked like, I knew from the shadow that he was bigger then me and by the feel of his arms, he was much stronger then me.

“Let him go Thor” a voice said, a different voice from the one before.

The big guy dropped me to the ground and I hit the wood with a thud.

“I’m sorry my brother can be like that sometimes. The names Loki, what’s yours” I get asked.

“James, but I go by Bucky” I answer honestly

“Well Bucky, how come you jumped train like us, running away from something. You done something bad to someone” Thor asks as I perch myself back up in the darkness.

“I need a job, just looking for work, anywhere that will have me” I tell them.   “You’re in luck, we hear that there is a few jobs going for people like us, up on Stark estate. Having some work done I hear, need a few strong men to help out” Loki tells me.

As soon as Loki mentions Stark I can’t believe my ears.

“As in Tony Stark” I ask.

“Yeah, the rich bastard is having a barn built for his sweetheart”

“I’ll come with you, I know Tony, he can give us the job I am sure of it” I tell the lads. “How you know him” Thor asks.

“I went college with him, I was friends with him for a long time, he even paid my tuition because I couldn’t afford it”   It had been years since I had seen Tony, I was telling the truth, Tony really did put me through college, he paid for everything and I promised that the next time I see him id be a hot shot with the papers as well. That didn’t really turn out that well for me.

I didn’t want to disappoint Tony, but I was desperate for a job and I knew he’d give me one. The last time I saw Tony was four years ago, I hadn’t finished college and I hadn’t told Tony that I dropped out either. I went on later to acting in different performances, the ladies loved me and they made me feel like I was something and not the dirt you walk on. When that fell through and I had no money left I began doing labour, anything that would set me on with no qualifications. I couldn’t keep them either, I always seemed to be getting in trouble with a bird or my temper. Usually I kicked off at how people saw me and looked at me.

“You sure he will recognize you?” Loki asks “Not to be rude or anything, but you don’t look like you belong in Tony Starks world”

Loki was right, I didn’t belong in Tony’s world, I couldn’t pretend to be rich even if I tried. That’s why I left college and that’s why I lost contact with him.

“You might want to get some sleep, it takes three hours to get to the estate, we will wake you when we arrive” Loki tells me and taps me on the shoulder, his way of saying I was alright.

 

I woke up to Thor kicking me softly “Come on, we need to jump now”

 I got up quickly, I peered out of the train and noticed the big white house standing atop the hill, making it look perfect in its position. Thor and Loki jumped first as I was still gazing at the perfect house on the hill.

“Jump you idiot” that pulled me back and with a leap I awaited my fall.


End file.
